Adapted: A Host Story
by Mystic-Scriptures
Summary: When Melanie and the rest of the Raid crew were looking for the new Wanda, they come across a Soul who has taken over someone from Kyle and Ian's past. Will they Make Mists Through the River go to the planet of the Bears, or will another member of the group have something to say about it? OC/ Kyle and Ian (family) J/OC K/S I/W J/ M All Host Rights to Stephanie Meyer (Story to me)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey All! So I recently watched and read the host, and feel in love with the book! Though I have to say Ian, Wanda, Sunny, and Kyle are my faves, I wanted to see Jaime with someone, so here is Adapted!_

_Adapted: A Host Story_

_When Melanie and the rest of the Raid crew were looking for the new Wanda, they come across a Soul who has taken over someone from Kyle and Ian's past. Will they Make Mists Through the River go to the planet of the Bears, or will another member of the group have something to say about it? OC/ Kyle and Ian (family) Jaime/OC, Kyle/ Sunny, Wanda/Ian, Mel/Jared_

* * *

Chapter One: Saddened

Ian's POV

How much longer will I have to look at you this way..." I cradled the cryotank to my chest that held my Wonderer. My Wanda. I could still remember Melanie's voice telling us that we were going to bring her back. That she wouldn't be lost to us. We would find a way to make her not feel like a parasite. She could have a body that was hers and hers alone.

That was five Months ago.

Each day has been filled with a lessening hope that her words were true, Wanda's goodbye still lingering in my mind, on my lips. Had I been a lesser man, the sheer thought of the possibility of having to send her away would bring new tears to my already saddened and worn face. As I handed my precious Wanda to Jaime, kept the emotions as bay.

"You don't have to worry, Ian. I'll make sure she's okay, just go find her a body." His voice cracked with the very emotion I was trying to hide. Patting his head, I allowed a small smile to cross my lips.

"I know, Buddy, I know." I walked away to join Mel and Jared.

Once I got to the car, I noticed Kyle was in the backseat, Sunny in his lap and leaning against him. I tried to ignore the all too familiar wave of jealousy that raged through me every time I saw them the past three months. With Jodi long gone and Sunny's evident devotion to him by trying to find her, my brother was finally able to move on and open his heart to the soul. Her constant self sacrifice reminded me so much of my Wanda, but she helped me with my burden and was too sweet for me to resent her.

"Didn't know you two were joining us this run. I thought we were just grabbing food and any Souls that weren't too risky to snag?" I said, getting next to them, while Jared and Mel got into the front of the car.

"We are, but Sunny remembers a place close by that had a small community of souls and a small supermarket. Low Security, and no need to steal with Sunny here to grab the food." He smiled down at the small soul, his eyes beaming with pride into her shining irises.

She spoke softly, still unsure around me, "I-I figured we could try and find Wanderer a new body as well...Since it's-"

"You know we don't just go out looking for her body, Sunny." Mel drawled. "We can't just go body shopping, like your kind used to do."

"Oh no! I didn't mean it that way...it's just...this community prides itself in having the least amount of human resistance in hosts..." Sunny shrank into Kyle, as he glared at Mel. Sometimes her sarcasm and blunt attitude about the souls got to him. Especially after he started to care about Sunny.

"Maybe if you heard her out, Mel, you would know Sunny doesn't think that 's just trying to help." Kyle growled, pulling her into his chest. "At least she's trying to make good on the promise you made to my brother."

Mel winced, her eyes flashing to me in the rearview mirror. She was trying to convey her apologies for the fifth time this week alone. I looked out of the window, pulling my glasses over my eyes, and thought of Wanda, hoping that Jaime never let her out of his sight.

* * *

"Come on, O'Shea! We're here." Jared's voice pulled me out of my thoughts some hours later. I noticed it was dark outside of the market that Sunny told us about earlier. "You and Kyle are going in: about time we put these contacts to the test." He shrugged noncommittally over at us. "Since you guys have the lighter eyes, it wouldn't hurt."

I got out of the car, stretching my arms above my head. "It's worth a shot, I'm sure Kyle won't mind 'pretending' to be Sunny's partner." I smirked elbowing his ribs.

"Shut up, Bro! I can still kick your ass." He laughed shoving my shoulders. I laughed with Jared and Mel as his cheeks reddened slightly, and Sunny lit up like a tomato. Kyle saw her and smiled, pulling an arm around her frame, and kissing her forehead, "Though the hell if I let you play the part."

She beamed up at him, wrapping one of her small arms around his waist, and the three of us walked to the store. Once inside, one of the souls working at the counter greeted us.

"Welcome the Store! My name is Leaf in the Winds, is there anything I can help you with?"

Sunny took Kyles arm now, moving to the isle we needed, "No thank you, we known what we need." She said sending a warm smile at her making Kyle and I follow suit. We got what we needed, let them inventory it, and left with no incident. Once at the car, Mel and Jared moved to the back and I took the wheel, Sunny next to me to give me directions.

"Okay, so if my memory serves me, You want to get back on the highway and take the third exit into a small neighborhood." she said, sitting sideways so she could hold Kyle's hand. I nodded and drove, not looking at my brother, not looking at Mel sleeping against Jared's chest, not even looking at the road. Luckily, it was late so no one was on the road. I only thought ifs Wanda and how much I wanted her in my arms.

* * *

Third Person? POV (Or is it?)

Jules always liked to walk alone in the woods like this. She would turn her orchestral station of pandora on her smartphone and just lose herself to the world. She would follow the sidewalk until it brought her to the neighborhood park and she would go into the path of the woods, leaving all the people and street lights behind. She would go on and wait for her mom to call and then spend an hour getting back and then she would write about what she saw when she got back to her room. She was always an expressive girl full of life and unexpected Wisdom and independence for her ten years. Though she was never really a part of any crowd in school, she was well loved by her cousins and cousin-in-law. They would always come around to make sure that she got out of her room and into the world.

However, when the souls took over, they stopped coming to see her. Jodi was taken, but for two years the boys would still come and pretend everything was okay, but Jules could still see what was wrong. Something had died in Kyle and he would never be the same again. He started to become cold and violent. His temper always quick and ready to attack.

It was after she went to look for them that she was taken. She went to their old home and the Seekers were waiting, with Jodi in tow. Only it wasn't Jodi that led them there. It was Sunshine Passing Through the Ice, a soul from the planet of the flowers. From there Jules was met with a new fate. She was to be inserted with me: Mists Through the River. I came from the same planet, though I had been to the Planets of the Dolphins and Dragons; Earth would be my fourth Cycle planet.

I used to hear her in my head. She would give me memories of her life, of her family. They fed me emotion and they helped me to understand this world. Most of the time, she was trying to figure me out, trying to understand the relationship between the host and the soul. Once she found out, she attempted to fight back, only she wasn't very strong willed and submitted to her fate after three years trying. We were separated a year ago due to this aspect..

It was through her that I become my own person. Full of life and thought, I would follow her old habits, but add my own comparisons from my other planets as well. The old dragon in me made me a little more brazen than she. I have become friends with the other hosts that had the same age as her. I became a part of the society that we souls all craved. Though I would still venture into the woods alone like she did. Just like tonight.

I was walking along the edge of the neighborhood when I saw the car under the bridge. I moved towards it, my host's instilled curiosity getting the better of me. I was halfway there when I felt the knife on my back. I froze and put my hands up, turning slowly. Standing before me were the faces that haunted my dreams and would play in Jules' head over and over again when she was with me.

"Ian? Kyle?"

Before either could respond I caught movement from my left and everything went black.

* * *

_And that's what she wrote! How are the O'Shea brothers going to react to Jules, I mean, Mists though the River? What will happen when Sunny sees her? Find out next time in Chapter Two: Threatened! _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Hope you liked the first chapter! thanks to Iheartjosephmorgan for the first review! I'm so glad you like it, Darling! And for my first follows by high-flyer17 and Anne Marie97 and Sami-Black, thanks so much! And for a follow and favorite, thanks to Gryffindor4eva!

Anyway, you found out from the last chapter that Mists Through the River was captured by the raid crew, so lets get back to them and see what was in store for her.

* * *

Chapter two: Threatened.

Mists though the River's POV

When I came to, I was eclipsed by darkness. I felt like I was floating, but I knew I was most likely being carried, since my and and legs were bound by coarse rope. My eyes were also covered by a rough cloth that felt like a bandana one would use to pull hair from their face. I guess they didn't want me to run or know where I was. Though this bonds were making the past dragon in me want to rip away and fly out. I hated feeling so confined. It's one of the only things I hated about Earth: small spaces. The fact that Jules used to be claustrophobic didn't help in the slightest.

I nervously started to twist my wrists in an attempt to break the bonds, but that only alerted whoever was carrying me to the fact that I was awake. He gripped me tighter, making my legs start to trickle up to my hips in a pins and needles sensation I have come to know as my legs falling asleep and waking up. I whimpered at the unwelcome feeling and I heard a scoff come from next to me.

"If only she knew we were helping her." it snarled.

"You never know, Mel. She might not be like the others. She could be like Sunny or Wanda." Whoever was holding me said, shifting my up so that he could hold my shoulders up more comfortably.

"You're getting soft, Jared. They're not all going to be like them." was the curt reply followed by, "Ya think you can walk? We know you're awake."

I grimaced a little, but replied all the same, "It may be a little difficult, seeing as you have my legs bound, but yes, I suppose I could walk. Sight might be preferable though."

I could feel the man holding me, Jared I think the one called Mel called him, laugh at my remark. "You might have wanted to consider that one Mel, you forget how literal they can be."

It was my turn to scoff, "We're not that literal, you just happened to ask a question which made me answer in a literal sense."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway," Mel drawled in an accent I've come to know is from people in louisiana, "We're at Doc's now."

I was let down onto a table, my bonds cut, and a flash of dim light told me the blindfold was off, but that we weren't in a well lit space. In front me me there were two figures who I could only guess to be Jared and Mel. Jared was tall with a light tan and sun-bleached hair. He was was pretty muscled for his small frame, and he had these handsome eyes the color of honey. Jules would have found him very attractive, but I couldn't really see the appeal. As for Melanie, I thought she was very pretty with her sun-induced tan and hazel eyes. Her hair was a dark and shiny brunette and though she was about average size, she looked really strong. I'm guessing it was her that knocked me out in the first place. Jules would be making all sorts of snarky comments right now if she were still in my head.

But she's gone.

I shake the thought from my head and look at my captors calmly before speaking. " I want to talk to Sunshine Passing Through the Ice."

Mel looked at me, a little shocked. She looked to Jared and back to me. "How did you...?"

"Well I believe it is safe to assume that I'm in the infamous human compound that holds the one and only Melanie Stryder, and even more well known among my people, Wanderer?"

They both look at me in shock, but Jared nudged Mel in the arm. "Go get Sunny."

"Jared-"

"Just get her, Mel. Doc's not here yet anyway, might as well let her talk." Mel scoffed in annoyance, but did what she was told. I watched her go, but only to avoid Jared's gaze.

"So..." Jared started, "How do you know Sunny?"

I hesitated, thinking if the best way I describe it. "We'll more accurately it was Jules, my host body, that knew Jodi and was then led into a trap to find her only to meet sunsh- Sunny" I faltered on the nickname. "I was informed that she was there to lure Kyle and Ian, but got Jules instead."

Jared nodded, not really listening, only watching me intently. He kept his hand near his handgun that I can only assume he had on him from the raid. It made me nervous, so I looked at my surroundings, only to make out ominous shapes out of the dim light. Without any proper lighting I couldn't see what they were to do with me until this 'Doc' came and provided more light. When Sunny arrived I was so relieved that I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding, cursing myself for going so native thanks to Jules' influence.

"Sunshine Passing Through the Ice, well met." I smiled using the Dragon greeting, knowing it would make me seem higher than her.

However, 'Sunny' saw through this and looked into my eyes, a little fearful, but she responded accordingly "And blessings to you as well, Mists through the River, though I suppose that wasn't your name on the matching planet."

I wave my hand, "Oh, dear no! It was something like, Lava Scorching the Earth, I just prefered the name from the bear planet: it served this fragile body better."

Sunny smiled thinly at me, making me panic as my facade failed. "You have nothing to fear, Mists Though the River..." She turned to Jared for a moment, "It is too bad Jeb hasn't met her to give her a nickname yet, I have lost my touch with the longevity of Soul names. But it is nothing." She turned back to me, "As I was saying, there isn't anything to fear, really. We aren't going to kill you are harm you in any way. No, in fact we are going to help you to travel to wherever you wish."

I shook, "You have given away how to remove us from our hosts?! To what end? Why should we be forced away from this world? What if this is where we find solice? Where we want to stay?!"

Sunny looked at me sadly, but didn't answer, turning again to Jared. He shook his head subtly, making their silent exchange even scarier. I tried a new tactic.

"I won't say anything! In fact, I won't even leave! I-I could work here, I could earn my keep, and help on your raids to shop. Why should Sunny and Wanderer stay if-"

"You shut up about Wanda!" Ian came into the room, making me jump at his harsh tone.

Beside him were Kyle and a boy I didn't recognize. I say boy, but he was probably sixteen, just as Jules was. He was about five inches shorter than Ian with a shock of black hair. I could tell he was related to Mel, maybe a younger brother, with their facial structure and eyes. Only his eyes were boring into mine, his lanky arms across his chest, which held something: A cryotank. I stared at it for a few moments, only realizing that Ian had one as well. Everything made sense to me now.

"You want my body for Wanda..." my voice croaked in sadness and fear. "You want to sent me away to another planet, so that another soul can take my place in this body..."

Ian shook his head, a look of pity in his eyes. He moved towards me, but when I flinched, the other boy grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me, Jaime. You know better than anyone that I won't hurt her. Especially her."

"She's terrified of you, Ian! Just...just talk to her from here." I looked over at him thankfully, holding my arms in my hands.

Ian saw this, and nodded. "I hate to break it to you, Mists Through the River was it?" I nodded "But it would be a smidge awkward if I placed Wanda." He looked at the tank and I could sense the unsaid possession of her. "In 'your' body. You see, we need it back for-"

"Jules. You want it back for Jules." I nodded. "Of course, why didn't I think of that, you must be the why she stayed. She wouldn't have stayed if it weren't for a partner to show up here. Well...at least not the Wanderer I met at the bear planet. Or should I refer to her as Rides the Beast so you could believe me?" I gazed over at Jaime, I don't know why, but something told me I could trust him. "There's a slight problem with that. You need me in this body."

Ian shook his head, "No, I don't think we do."

Jared came towards me, looming over me with his height and strength. "We only need Wanda and Sunny, all the other Souls are getting the hell off of our planet."

"And Jules will come back to us again," Ian stated. "God knows me and Kyle have missed her."

I glared at him, suddenly angered and no longer afraid of Jared's grip on me. "If you truly missed her, you would've taken her with you those two years after the invasion! You wouldn't have left her to go searching for you! You wouldn't have let her be found by Her!" I pointed to Sunny, still yelling. "And maybe she might be the one talking to you right now and not me! She would be the one sharing memories and feeding them to me to tell you to believe that she is still here!"

Ian saw the tears running down my face as I paused and shook of Jared's hand. "You better tell me what you are saying right now before I found out on my own."

"Or we could just wait for me to go get Doc and Jules can tell us." Jared Scowled. "I'm sure that's where Mel went when she didn't come back with Sunny. Her time is numbered."

I laughed sadly, "It's funny you would say that..."

Ian ignored Jaime's warning hand on his shoulder and moved to me, grabbing my chin in his strong hand and holding it close to this face. "You best not be speaking in riddles anymore, Soul, and tell me what you mean! Where. Is. Jules."

I started into his eyes and finally admitted what I had spent a year trying to fix.

**"She's dead! She's not here anymore."**

* * *

_Le Gasp! What're the boys gonna say? Why does Jaime try to protect Mists Through the River from Ian? What'll happen next?!_

_Stay tuned and find out kiddies! ;)_

_Also please R&R! And if you like it follow/fave? _

_Mystica_


End file.
